The Hidden Truth
by twilighteyes85
Summary: Liz parker moves to roswell New mexico to live with her dad. She discovers there is more to who she  really is then what she knows. She discovers the truth that has been hidden from her for all these years!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Title: The Hidden Truth  
Summary: Liz Parker moves back to Roswell to live with her father. Things start to get really freaky and she realizes the hidden truth behind what is really going on.  
Rating: Mature  
Couples : M/L  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell in any shape or form.

authors note : I tried to base this story around Twilight. But it does not resemble twilight in any way, shape or form. I just kind of wanted to base it around that, only it's aliens instead of vampires. And yes there will be a romance! LOL! I'm not giving away anything! soooo...I just want to say I do not own Twilight in any way and I would not steal the idea in any way, shape or form! And by the way, I'm a huge twilight fan! LOL! And also I'm not too sure about this fic soo please I need all the feedback I can get! Thanks! love ya guys! And lissa thanks for the wonderful ideas and helping me out when you could! I love you girl!

**Chapter One **

New school, I hate being new. Everyone is staring at me. I hate it. I wish I was back home in New York with my family and people I know. Instead I'm stuck here is Roswell, New Mexico with my dad. Everyone knows me as Jeff Parker's daughter. My father owns the Crashdown Café. An alien-themed café. Yeah, I know, alien themed and in the alien capital of the world. I used to come here every summer and now I'm stuck here. My mother doesn't want me and now the only other place for me is here with my dad.

"Lizzie! Over here!" Kyle Valenti is the only person that befriended me here at West Roswell High School. I look over to him, but someone else's eyes catch my attention. His eyes were beautiful. They were a deep, golden brown. He stared into my eyes, and it was like he was looking into my soul. I was drawn to him and he was sucking me in. I was falling into the abyss of his eyes. He kept his gaze on my every move. It was like the world had stopped and time had frozen, the moment his eyes locked with mine. I bumped into someone and was pulled from the trance. I looked down and saw my tray was on the floor and my food was all down the front of an attractive blond's shirt. I stood there in shock as I realized what had happened. Her golden ringlets fell in her face as she looked down at her clothes.

"Oh god I… I'm so sorry!" Damn, why do I have to be such a klutz? Of all days! What is wrong with me?

"You seriously need to watch where you're going," from the tone of her voice I could tell she wasn't too happy, and the clothes she was wearing looked expensive.

"Next time I will, sorry." I'm a total embarrassment to myself. What is wrong with me? I'm never going to fit in here. It was so much better when I was only here for the summer. Now I have to live here, the rest of my miserable life.

I made it through the rest of the day without problems. But the blond I dumped my food on wasn't too fond of me and I could tell her friend wasn't either. She glared at me all through algebra. What was wrong with her? It was just an accident. It felt as though her eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head. Kyle was sitting behind, and he kindly tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"You messed with the wrong ones there," he said softly.

"It was an accident. Now they both have a grudge against me? I only dumped my food on one," I said.

"The one with the curly blond hair? That's Tess Harding, that you dumped food on. And the other one is Isabel Evans. You better watch your back."

"Does Isabel have a brother?" I asked. I was curious. She had similar features to the boy with the golden eyes.

"Yeah that's Max Evans. He's pretty cool but very weird. He keeps to himself. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I said.

Home at last! Well, not really, but for now it is. I heard my father talking on the phone and figured he was talking to my mother. He was arguing, so that usually meant it was her on the line.

"Dad I'm home." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Hey Lizzie how was your first day?" Did he have to ask that?

"Weird, Don't want to get into details, okay?" I really, really didn't want to get into details. I just wanted to go up stairs, do my homework and sleep.

"We need to talk, Lizzie," about what? There was really nothing to talk about.

"Look dad, I have a lot of homework to do. Can we talk later?"

"Sure," he said. I knew something was up. He had that look on his face. That look that said it was really important. For some reason he was acting really weird. It was as if he had been hiding something. I went upstairs and laid all my books out on the bed. I couldn't even concentrate. I kept seeing those eyes. Those beautiful golden brown eyes that have me captivated. What is wrong with me! I can't be daydreaming about some guy I barely know. Ok. Homework, concentrate. It was pointless. Why bother? I closed the books and tossed them on the floor. I sat up in my bedroom for hours. My homework wasn't even done. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" My dad asked through the door.

"Sure," I said. He came in and sat on the bed next to me. I knew there was something on his mind.

"What did you want to talk about?" He smiled at me and fixed my hair.

"There is so much I want to say and can't," He replied softly. Enough of this dad! Just say it already.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. Something had to be going on, he never acted like this.

"There is something I need to tell you, Lizzie," he said.

"Ok, what is it? You're scaring me. I haven't even been here a week and you're scaring me. Oh god, you don't want me here either! I know I messed things up with mom, I know I was a bad daughter and I know… I didn't cause that fire in the school! Please don't do this! Dad!" I was freaking out now. First my mom tosses me away and now my dad! What else could go wrong?

"Lizzie, sweetheart calm down. I'm not sending you away. And about the fire; don't worry about it. That's in the past. This is something else." Something else? What else could it be?

"Ok," was all I could say.

" Look, I've thought about this even since before you came out here. And I knew I wouldn't be able to hide Michael and everything else from you" I looked at him curiously. What was he talking about? Michael? Who is Michael?

"Michael? Everything else? What are you talking about, Dad?" I said.

"Michael Guerin. He is your twin brother," What? Is he crazy? I don't have a twin! I don't have a brother! What is going on here? This day is getting more and more freakier by the minute.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a twin brother. I'm an only child." Suddenly the phone rang. My dad quickly went to answer it. I had a phone in my room so he didn't have to go far to answer it.

"Now isn't a good time... Ok, I will be there in a few." He said as he hung up. I looked at him, wanting answers to what was going on. He stood there silently like he was trying to find the words to the next thing he was going to say.

"Dad! What's going on? You can't just throw this on me! If what you say is true… where is he? Is he here in Roswell? Have… I met him?" I wanted answers and I knew I wasn't going to get any answers right now.

"I can't explain everything right now. There's a problem at the Crashdown. I've got to get down there and straighten things. We will talk about this later." No. I wasn't going to accept that.

"Dad, you… can't…" He stopped me and he kissed the top of my head. He quickly left, telling me we would talk later. What is going on here? I… what? I… need answers! He can't just lay this on me on like this! My head is spinning. I felt like I was about to pass out. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, concentrating. Maybe I need to sleep. Yeah, sleep off the weirdness of this town and maybe tomorrow it will all go away like a bad dream. That's it. That's what I will do. Before I knew it I was out.

I was deep in dream land I think. I was standing in a soft white room. These beautiful, shiny, orb-like bubbles were floating all around. Suddenly I was drawn to one. I poked it and it started to get bigger. It spread open like a doorway. I stepped through and found myself in a room. It was a guy's bedroom. There were clothes everywhere, and it smelled like garbage. Ok, so this is a dream right? Maybe in my dream I could do things out of the ordinary right? So I could have fun. I closed my eyes, not sure how this was going to work. I concentrated hard, and I waved my hand across the room. Suddenly the walls changed colors. They turned from white to soft pink. Oh, this is cool. I waved my hand across the floor and it was like there was a ripple of water and the floor was clean. I ended up changing the entire room. Now it looked like the room I dreamed of. It was girlie but not too girlie, just the way I like it. Suddenly someone jumped from the bed.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"You like?" I asked.

"Um, what the hell did you do to my room?" he yelled.

"It needed a girl's touch" I said, laughing.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Of course I did, isn't it great? It's amazing what you can do in dreams. Do we know each other?" I asked.

"Umm... no!" he yelled.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is really fun," I said. And it was. It was freaky but it was fun.

"How did you do this?" he asked.

"I just waved my hand and presto!" I said, marvelling at my masterpiece.

"Get out of my room! And go back where you came from! You're like an annoying little sister," he said.

"Lighten up. It's just a dream" I replied.

"Are you… you… one of us?" he asked. I looked at him curiously.

"One of us?" I asked. Suddenly I felt something pulling on me, and I was sucked into what seemed like tunnel. I woke up. I was in my bed. I sat up, not sure what was going on. I looked over and saw the morning rays coming through my window. My dad was knocking furiously on the door.

"Lizzie, you're going to be late!" he yelled. I looked at the clock and it was going on 7:30am.

And of course I was late. I hurried down the hall in a sprint. I didn't want to make a bad impression at a new school by being late to class and it looked like that's what I was doing. Suddenly I ran right into someone. My books went flying everywhere.

"Watch it!" he yelled. I looked up and saw his face. The face from my dream. We locked eyes and he recognized me.

"You!" he said as he looked at me in shock.

"Umm… sorry," I said trying to gather my things. God, this day is the worst and the weirdest day ever. Pinch me please, I need to wake up! He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into janitors supply closet.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled.

"You! You were in my head last night!" he practically yelled.

"What?" I held my arm where he grabbed me. It was all a dream. How could he be here?

"You were messing with my head in my dreams! I want answers now!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you!" I yelled back. That was a lie I knew exactly what he was talking about. But I had no idea what was happening and what was really going on.

"I don't know you either and you were in my dream!" he yelled.

"I swear, if I knew this town was this damn freaky I would never have come." I looked him in the eyes and realized something. His features… they were a lot like mine. He looked exactly like me only in… guy form. Damn this is freaky! He looks just like... like my father when he was younger. No… he can't... be… the one my father was talking about. He can't be my… brother? No this is freaky! I need to get out of this town.

"Oh my god," I said looking at him. He looked me straight in the eyes curious as to what was going on.

"What?" He asked.

"Michael… your name is Michael right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that? Wait, are you playing with my head again? I need to know what the hell is going on! I want answers!" He yelled as he crossed his arms in front of himself. Like he was waiting for answers… wait, I do that same thing when I'm upset and I can't get what I want from someone. I cross my arms just like that!

"I have to go," I said. I tried to leave but the door wouldn't budge. I yanked on it and it was like it was glued shut. I stood there for a moment, just holding the door knob knowing I wasn't going anywhere and that he wanted answers.

"Answers now," he said sternly.

"I can't give you answers to questions I don't have answers to" I said.

"Why do we look so much alike?" he asked curiously.

"I… don't know. Ever since I've came to town freaky things have been happening. It's starting all over again," I said softly. I started having flashbacks. Flashbacks I really didn't want to remember.

Flashbacks

'Elizabeth Parker!" My mother yelled as I stomped up the stairs.

"I told you the truth!" I yelled.

"How did you start that fire?" she asked.

"I told you I don't know!" I said as I threw my things onto the bed.

"That's it, you're going to live with your father," she said.

"Oh, so you're going to just pawn me off on him permanently now!" I yelled.

"What else am I supposed to do? Maybe he can help you with... with your…" she stopped herself. I knew there was something else. Something she was keeping from me.

"With what, mom? With my problems?" I yelled.

"I don't know anymore." She said, giving up as she went downstairs. I slammed the door behind her.

The present -

"Starting all over again?" He asked softly. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I just wanted to leave this room and forget everything. I pulled on the door knob again and it still wouldn't budge.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Why won't this damn door open?" I yelled as I kicked it.

"Answers," he said.

"Open this door now," I said.

"Nope," he said.

"I can't give you answers. It's amazing. I, Elizabeth Parker do not have the answers to this one!" I was about to say something else when he stopped me.

"Parker? Are you Jeff Parker's daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said softly. Suddenly the door opened so I quickly walked out. I had to get out of there. I wanted to run away and never come back. But I know that running from everything isn't going to make it go away. As I ran down the hall I smacked right into Isabel Evans.

"You!" She yelled.

"I... I'm sooo sorry," I said, trying to help her pick her books and things up off the floor. This day couldn't get any worse. Michael was immediately there by my side helping me.

"Iz, chill. It's okay." he said to her.

"Who does she think she is, running through the hall like that?" Isabel said, grabbing the books out of our hands.

"She's Parker's daughter," Michael said. Isabel looked at him curiously. Did they know about me? And why are they so interested in my father all of a sudden?

"I have to go," I said and quickly ran down the hall.

Later that night I played with the food on my plate. I wasn't interested in eating. I sat silently at the table, knowing there was much that needed to be said between me and my dad. He threw his fork on his plate and stared at me. I could feel his stare burning a hole in my head.

"I met... Michael today," I said softly not looking up.

"What?" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me he goes to the same school? What else are you hiding from me, dad? I come here and you throw a bombshell on me and tell me I have a brother I never knew about!" I said.

"I'm sorry. But your mother and I thought it was for the best… that you didn't know what you were until it was the right time." What I am? What is he talking about? I looked at him curiously.

"What I am?" I asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Yes. You're an… alien honey." I looked at him and took a deep breath. Then I burst out laughing.

"Dad, come on! I think you've been around too many of those wacky alien hunters that come through here. Please! Have you been listening to those old alien stories again they used to tell when I was little? Be serious, dad!" I said. I picked up my plate and took it to the sink.

"Let me show you something" He said. I followed him out to the living room. He went over to a wall and stood in front of the painting that hung there. It was a god awful painting of dogs playing poker. For some reason my dad loved it. I don't know why. He waved his hand over it and suddenly the picture dissolved into a muddy puddle of colors. I watched as his hand glowed, an iridescent green. I looked at him in shock. He waved his hand over the painting again and it turned back to its original form. Suddenly my knees felt weak. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

When I finally came out of my initial shock my father explained everything. It was like he was telling me a fairy tale. A made-up story that only little kids would believe. But he told the story with such a strong passion that I knew he had lived it. That it wasn't a fairy tale.

When he met my mother he had fallen madly in love with her. She was his life, his everything. But there was one thing that could keep them apart. My father was full alien and my mother was half alien. The half-breeds were considered a disgusting race. An abomination. They were not allowed to interact with the full breeds. They were spat upon and treated horribly. My father saved my mother from some full aliens and that is how they met and fell in love.

They kept their love a secret. When my mother found out she was having a baby, he was the happiest man on the planet. When the time came for the baby to be born, they were surprised when two came instead of one. It was very rare that aliens would bare twins, especially one boy and one girl. They kept our birth a secret for months, until it was no longer possible that they could keep it a secret from the council. He told me it was for the best that my mother took me, and he took Michael, but he was afraid that the council would find out what he had done. That he left Michael on the doorstep of a human family. I could see as he explained it to me that it was hard for him, but he felt he had no choice. Later, he found out that Michael had been adopted by a normal human family.

He explained to me that together, Michael and I had the potential to be powerful. And if the wrong people – human or alien – were to know about us, then we would be in danger. My father had a job, and it wasn't working at the diner. His job was to protect the royal ones, the royal family of Antar, Max, Isabel and Tess. He told me about how my brother Michael discovered Isabel, Max, and Tess were like him. How they bonded and immediately became close. I just sat in the living room, unsure what to say or what to do. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs, trying to make sense of this new information. I looked down at myself.

_Could I really be an alien?_ I didn't feel any different, or look any different. Suddenly, I heard arguing coming from the kitchen. I slowly made my way to the door and peeked in. The door was cracked just enough for me to see and listen.

"She's my sister, Tess." Michael replied in a defending tone.

"So what, who cares? She doesn't belong in our group. She will put all of us in danger!" Tess. I already didn't like her too much. She got on my nerves. I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. Actually, I had every right to eavesdrop because it involved me.

"No she won't, not if I can help it." My father voiced his opinion strongly. I smiled. I love my father.

"You know once Kivar finds out about this we're dead," Tess had fear in her voice.

"I will handle Kivar." My father answered firmly.

"Kivar wants us all dead because of what happened. If he had his way we would be six feet under." It was Isabel's turn to voice her concerns. Fear coursed through me. _Could we all be in danger? Am I putting us all in danger?_

"That's not going to happen." Michael replied. I peeked through the crack of the door again. Suddenly my eyes were hooked with his again. Max. His attention was fully on me he didn't realize that Tess was talking to him.

"Max what do you think? Do you have anything to say?" Tess tried to get his attention. His eyes pulled away from mine and examined Tess. He glanced back over at me and then back to the group. I wish I could read minds. I want to know what he is thinking.

"I... think we should let her in the group. She knows now. We can't take it back. I think Michael and Liz together could provide us with a powerful advantage." Max whispered softly . At least Michael and Max were on my side on this, even though I still didn't know what was really going on. He glanced back over at me and smiled.

"Of course you're going to agree with Michael on this. I don't like her. And why do you keep making goo goo eyes at her! I know she is listening and watching." Tess went to the door and opened it with such force that I fell through and landed on my face with a thud. Thank god there was carpeting on the floor.

"Sorry I… didn't mean to be..." I started to say.

"Nosey?" Tess smirked, she didn't even bother to help me up or seem to care whether I might have hurt myself falling through the door.

"Well I have every right to be nosey. After all, this is about me, right? And it's obvious you guys don't want me here." I said looking at my father knowing that was a lie.

"Well I sure the hell don't!" Tess snapped as she quickly left the room. Isabel smiled and mouthed the word "Ditto" before she followed Tess's heels out of the room.

"They'll come around." Michael assured me. Tried to, at least.

"This is all new to me. I don't know what's going on." I said softly.

I sat at the table with Kyle trying to eat my lunch but it wasn't successful. I couldn't eat. No food looked worth eating. My stomach was all in knots and I couldn't stop thinking about the events that have spiralled into my life so quickly. Kyle was looking at me curiously

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Oh. Um. It's nothing. I'm just stressing about… school." That was a complete lie. I hated lying to people. Especially my friends. I could tell he didn't believe me, and then he looked over and saw the stares the alien clique were giving me.

"Damn, you must have really pissed them off. What else did you do?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing. They just don't like me." I sighed looking over at the group. Michael smiled at me and Max just gave me a half smile. At least they didn't hate me as much as the other two. It irritated me how someone could hate another person so much, like they hated me. They made it seem like I was scum that needed to be scraped off a dirty public restroom or something. I hated the feeling.

"They don't like me either" Kyle said as he turned and waved to them. A fake, overly happy kind of wave. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed toward their table. If I had to I would dump my lunch all over Isabel and Tess again. "What are you doing?" Kyle practically yelled at me as I walked across the cafeteria.

"Watch," I said. I came to their table and stood there for a second contemplating what I should say or do. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a curious tone as I stood there, waiting for one of them to answer me.

"No." Tess said, looking back at me with an evil smirk.

"Then why do you have a problem with me?" I asked. I felt a sudden surge of anger going through me. Michael and Max were quick to jump up.

"Liz," Michael placated.

"No! You threw all this on me! And then you treat me like garbage!" I yelled. Anger had started building up. I wanted explanations, reasons, anything. I felt like I was on the brink of exploding.

"Liz, you need to calm down." Michael took my arm and started to guide me out of the cafeteria.

"Do it Liz, blow up! So we can see what you can do!" Tess practically roared.

"Not here, Tess!" Michael yelled. Suddenly everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us.

"Oh come on Michael, it'll be fun!" Tess said, standing like she was going to start a brawl with me.

"You really don't want to do that, Tess," Max stepped in between us.

"Look," Isabel said, looking down at my hand. It was glowing a deep red as if my hand was on fire. I could see the heat radiating from it.

"Chill," Michael said urgently, taking my arm and pulling me outside. When the fresh air hit me, I had to catch my breath. It felt like my lungs were on fire, burning from the inside. I leaned against the hard brick wall and took slow, deep breaths, trying to make it stop. I looked down at my hand, but it still glowed a deep red.

"What just happened?" I managed to say finally, through ragged breaths.

"You just about blew Tess's head off." Michael said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"If I didn't stop you would have blown the whole damn school up," He said.

"Just like before," I said, getting my breath back. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember.

"Before?" he asked. I couldn't get into details. I didn't want him to know what I knew. That it was me that started that fire. I wasn't sure back then. How could I have been? But I couldn't hide in denial now I realized it was me. I started that fire and the explosion that had killed my best friend.

"I… I don't want to talk about it," I felt exhausted and overwhelmed, and I slid down the wall to sit. The moment I did, I started to cry. Michael tried to comfort me. I leaned into him to hug him and touched his chest. He held me for a brief moment, his embrace warm and comforting, but it was only for a moment. I noticed before he did that his skin was burning. He jumped back in pain. "Oh god!" I said, backing away, though I wanted to attend to him somehow.

"It's ok," He said, pressing a hand to the burnt flesh.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. The next thing I knew I was running. Running away from everything. Again. I ran all the way to the house and collapsed on the front door. I sat there and cried for what seemed like hours. I don't know how long it was really. I just sat there and stared at my hands. These hands could kill. And they had killed. I just hadn't realized it until now. The hours went by, and eventually I realized it was dark. How long had I been sitting here, crying?

I glanced up, and those deep brown eyes were looking into mine again.

"Max," I said softly.

He came and sat next to me. He didn't say anything, just silently allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder. When we finally went into the house I sat on the couch and Max sat across from me, still silent, just staring at me.

"I'm a killer." I said softly.

"No. You just can't control your powers yet." He said softly.

"I killed my best friend, I… started that fire. It's what caused the explosion. I watched my best friend die and… it was all my fault."

_It was all my fault._ It was. And now it was all hitting me at once.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know." Said Max, softer still.

"How can I control this? I mean… I touched Michael and I burned him!" I said desperately. I stared down at the palms of my hands, unbelieving.

"Your powers are greater when you're with Michael. They're stronger around him. Together you and Michael could wipe out an army. That's why Kivar wants the two of you," Max stopped abruptly. He looked away from me, suddenly awkward, like he had said more than he intended.

"Kivar? Why does that name keep coming up?" I asked. He didn't say anything at first.

"I shouldn't have… I've said too much. Look, you need to talk to your father about this," He said softly.

"I will. Just answer this one thing for me." I waited for him to nod, to agree. It was slight, but he did. "Am I in danger?" I asked. I had to know. Every time Kivar was mentioned everyone seemed so afraid. The more I saw it, the more it seemed to me like we were in danger. Max sighed and took a deep breath.

"No, because you have me, your father and Michael. Nothing is going to happen," he said softly. He reached over, moved a strand of hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. He looked deep into my eyes as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I was swimming in those beautiful brown eyes. He started to lean in like he was going to kiss me but the moment was interrupted by the click of the lock on the door and the door opening. We both pulled back quickly, and looked over to see my father looking at us.

"We need to talk," he said sternly.

"Ok," I said softly. Max said his goodbyes. That left me and my father alone. He had his back turned to me as he leaned against the door and watched Max walk away. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Michael told me what happened." My father's words were soft and full of concern.

"Dad I… I'm sorry" I said.

"I know. You need to be more careful." He stated.

"I'll try. Max told me I need to control my powers." I replied.

"Yes, you do. And what were you and Max doing alone… in our house?" He asked pointedly. Oh god.

"Nothing, Dad. We were just talking." I said trying not to cringe.

"Ok." He said, though it didn't sound like it was. "Just making sure. Max is a good kid. I don't want to have to pry you two apart with a stick, especially when I want him to help you control your powers."

"Why can't Michael help me?" I asked. He laughed. What was so funny?

"Michael's powers are… well… erratic." He explained. "He sometimes can't control them himself. Max has better control."

"Tell me about Kivar." His face told me that was a subject he wasn't going to talk about.

"We will not discuss that name, do you understand me?" he stated firmly.

"But if I'm in danger I need to know," I whispered with concern in my voice.

"Elizabeth, no one will be in danger, not as long as I'm here. I will keep you and everyone else safe." He hugged me tightly, kissed me quickly on the forehead, and went into the kitchen. I was still nervous. Nervous to know that something could happen to me or someone else. I would hate to see someone get killed again, because of me. I looked down once again at my hands.

I knew then. Clearly. That things were never going to be the same.


End file.
